Reaction
by Sphaera
Summary: The war is over. The Order, scattered. However, there is still much to be done. For that purpose Albus Dumbledore develops a Master plan to make the Order react: Veteran Order members have to tutor some of the younger ones. How will it affect everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, places and events belong to JKR and obviously I don't make money using them.

Huge thanks to Seph7, who has made the story readable.

::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::

This is an introduction explaining the origin of my character, Ariadne. It isn't necessary, but I would recommend you to read it, anyway.

I've always thought in the golden trio there was a fourth one missing. Another female character. An intelligent one but more on the brilliant-genius side than on the studious one. An adventurous one, a naughty one, getting closer to the Weasley twins than any of the integrants of the trio. It could have been Ginny, but by the time she started to show her true colours in the books, I already had another character formed. I think J.K.R. tried to fuse the inventiveness of the Weasley twins with the hard work, responsibility and morals in the figure of Hermione. However, in my mind Hermione should have been split into two different characters, Hermione herself and my character, Ariadne.

Ariadne would be, then, the brilliant type, bordering on genius. She wouldn't be as studious or hardworking as Hermione; in fact she would have to be hard pressed to study some subjects except those which interest her; she would have no rival, being an investigable researcher and a quick learner. She would be fascinated by the dark arts and would have learned – successfully - Occlumency and Legilimency at the same time as Harry (to justify this sometimes I would include her in the prophecy as Harry's guardian or something like that).

She would have a deep knowledge and understanding of the dark arts and would respect them, not being as disgusted by them as the others. That would make her closer to Harry than Hermione or Ron because she would be able to understand Harry's "dark part" without being judgemental. This would also make her quite less proper than Hermione, more relative (morally speaking), to sum up, more Slytherin. If you want to reduce it to the mix of two characters, I would say Ariadne is the Weasley twins and Severus Snape, to whom I have always paired her.

Maybe one day, out of curiosity, I will rewrite the JKR's books from my point of view – including Ariadne - but I think that day is far, far away. I started imagining Ariadne long before HBP and DH, so sometimes I am compliant but generally, I am not. Yes, I know I took too many liberties with the Harry Potter characters and story but… this is a fanfic, if I can't take them here, where can I?

This piece is set during in the aftermath of the war. Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord around the end of his seventh year in Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Snape - of course! - are alive. So are Lupin, Tonks and Fred – I can't think of them as dead.

~:::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::~

Two weeks. Only two weeks have gone in a blow of wind since The-Day-When-It-All-Ended. At least that's what he had started to call it. The papers, however, had a great variety of names, referring to it as the "Victorious Day", the "Glory Day", and a great list of similarly pompous adjectives, with the exception of the occasional "Hogwarts Battle Day". _Yes, definitely that would be my favourite of them._

These musings were the ones Severus Snape was entertaining while walking towards the Headmaster's office. Though severely injured in the battle, the Headmaster was released from St. Mungo's in less than a week. However, his weakened state was painfully obvious, both magically and physically. Fortunately - or unfortunately; it depends on the occasion - his mind was as sharp as ever, being still the main head in the Order. Even now, in the aftermath of war, when life was the most fragile and the Order members were scattered, some of them dead, most of them grieving, Dumbledore managed to keep them together.

He was, after all, Albus Dumbledore, probably the most brilliant and loved Headmaster of Hogwarts; the fatherly figure, though manipulative at times, but always there. For that, Snape respected the older man and had a profound affection for him, even though in the last years the disappointment and resentment have been quietly seeping into his heart, becoming a constant dull ache, even more pronounced now that his burden as a spy has been lifted. Now the permanent scowl seemed softer, having been replaced by a subtle cloud of melancholy lurking behind his eyes.

His role has been revealed, his allegiances proven and those, whom before looked at him with open distaste, now did it with, at least grudgingly, respect. He was no longer the Greasy Git of the Dungeons or the cruel Death Eater. He supposed people would expect him to change, to drop the mask, but he no longer knew what the mask was. The cold bastard he had portrayed all these years came to fight with the man he had dreamed to be in his youth.

His old emotions, the old hatred and bitterness were mixing with a torrent of new ones, unleashed by the end of his servitude. Now was the time to change, and he was afraid. His unfortunate life had made him bitter, making him isolate himself in his own fortress, dreading the time when someone discovered that the seemingly unapproachable doors weren't locked, and at the same time wishing for that someone to hurry. The problem was, that person never came and the only chance he'd ever had had left him and he was as good as dead by his own hand. _Until now…_

Severus Snape came to a halt, and the cloud apparent within his features, became darker. She had been gradually filling his thoughts these last two years, and whenever she was present in his mind, his feelings were in conflict.

It's true, at first it was just respect, albeit grudgingly, for her capacity at Legilimency. She was a natural, managing to successfully learn the technique in a year and reaching his high level in roughly two.

But that wasn't what had first compelled him to her. It was her acceptance, and later, her warmth. She didn't judge him. When occasionally she breached into his mind she just observed him with her dark eyes. On those occasions, he always felt wary, but at the same time, relieved. At least someone has had glimpses of his miserable life and has not rejected him right away. At least someone knew.

But it hadn't been an easy path for them. It had taken them about a year and a half before they became comfortable around each other. Sometimes, when the session was especially hard on them, they even stayed a little longer in his study and reviewed the lesson with a cup of hot chocolate. It was all right for them. They'd managed to establish an unlikely kind of friendship, and he had clearly warmed towards the courageous Gryffindor, to whom he privately had started to think as 'the little panther', but then it all changed.

He probably would always remember the night of his revelation, in the beginnings of her seventh year, when she had fallen asleep in his armchair, feet tucked under her and her tired face glowing in the warm light emanating from the fire. When he had glanced her way, a deep ache had started to beat rhythmically in his chest and he'd had the sudden urge to gently stroke away the locks of dark hair that had fallen over her face. Because of these forgotten feelings, he had panicked: _What the hell am I doing? She is a child! It doesn't matter that she's over age, she is a bloody child! My student; a Gryffindor student. Don't forget she's Harry Potter's friend, no less… What was I thinking?_

He hadn't dared to touch her, even to wake her up. From that moment on, he became the same severe teacher he had been in the past; never giving her any hint of warmth and companionship that was once appreciated. Her answering hurt look haunted him for days.

Luckily not long after that, the Headmaster deemed it necessary to cancel his lessons, and have "the chat" with Snape. He somehow had noticed, even before Snape himself that the young woman was becoming important to him, and although he wasn't exactly opposed, he didn't think it would be a good idea "to act upon it at this time". Here Severus snorted; _what was the old fool dreading? Me, falling for her? Her, fancying herself in a crush with the Bat of the Dungeons? Me, involved somehow with my student? And not any student, but her? The mere idea was preposterous…_

He shook his head as if to make the thoughts fall to the ground and covered the few meters that rested between he and the gargoyle. With a muttered "Jelly Beans", he billowed onto the staircase, climbing up hurriedly; to escape from any possible phantoms his stray thoughts may have left down there.

~:::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::~


	2. Chapter 2: Albus' plan

Albus Dumbledore stood looking through the large window that decorated his study. His wise and tired gaze travelled over the school grounds, extremely empty and marred after the battle. He was weak, probably he would never be again the legendary Albus Dumbledore all future grandparents would tell theirs grandsons about, but he was regaining strength with each passing day. When he saw the dark figure of his Potions Master striding the grounds in response of his call, his brow furrowed and he let a shadow of unease go through his features. Life had been unfair with the man, or maybe he had just been unlucky - whatever you prefer to say - but Albus could not help but feel regretful that some of his past decisions about Severus even thought they all seemed necessary at the time. It's true the man made the wrong choices first, but… He shook his head in sadness. What's done it's done. He only hoped this last daring move wouldn't be a terrible mistake on his part. With that last wish and a grimace of pain, he stood up and walked slowly towards his desk to await Severus Snape.

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::

When the Potions Master entered the room Fawkes drew a welcome note before closing his eyes again to continue his sleep. It was the first time Severus had entered Hogwarts since the battle. After a nearly whispered 'hello, Fawkes' Severus turned to receive the embrace from the Headmaster.

"Welcome back, my boy, I'm truly glad you could make it. I trust your back is healing properly…"

In front of the affable soft light in Dumbledore's blue eyes, Severus couldn't help but ease his expression, dissolving for a moment all the ill feelings, and let the little smile tugging at the edges of his mouth reach his dark eyes.

"It's improving with each passing day, but I'm sure it would have been even better had you refrained from constricting me with that slip of a hug." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled with a smile that quickly turned sombre again while he seated himself in his chair.

Severus sobered too, "How do _**you**_ feel, Albus?"

"Weak, I feel very weak. But you had already noticed, hadn't you?" said Dumbledore with a rueful smile.

Snape sighed and collapsed on the chair in front of the older man, "Yes. Will you…"

"…ever fully recover? No, I don't think so." He waved his hand to belie its importance, "Don't let this trouble you, my boy, my main goal has been achieved. I no longer need to be the legendary Headmaster, so I will undoubtedly get over it." Snape could only nod. To guess Albus was weaker than he let out was one thing, but to have him confess it was entirely another.

"So what do we do now, Albus? I'm sure it's an honourable act to protect the injured in St. Mungo's from the photographers and admirers, but that's not the order mission… As a means to gain time and keep the people occupied, I can see, but how long until they see it too?"

"Always so perceptive, aren't you?" smiled Dumbledore, and then sighed. "That is the main motive why I have required your presence. We have to act. The pain is great, but there are still things that have to be done, both here in Hogwarts and in the outside. We have already lost enough time as it is. But there are so few of us left… I think it will be necessary to work with the younger generations." Dumbledore paused for a moment gauging Snape´s reaction.

"You have a plan, then?" Said Snape, whose mood was darkening with each passing moment.

"Yes, I happen to have a plan that I will be presenting at the extraordinary meeting scheduled in three days from now. But I would like to have your opinion on the matter first…" Snape waited for the Headmaster to develop his plan, who seeing he wasn't going to receive any encouragement from the Potions Master, continued: "You will, no doubt, agree with me that some of the older students, especially those who have been greatly implicated in this war, have proven by far their abilities, even thought their studies haven't been properly attended this past year and they haven't had the opportunity of earning their NEWTs…"

"Yes, Albus, I know who you are referring to and I think I know their capabilities even better than themselves… The NEWTs problem, as far as I know, has already been solved and the students will be taking them in October… So, your point for all this gallivanting is…?" interrupted the Potions Master with a definitely darker mood. He had a bad feeling about all this. He knew the Headmaster well enough to know his next words wouldn't be to his liking.

Albus sighed once more "Well, since you prefer it this way… I'm about to arrange private lessons of sorts for some of them with a few of the veteran Order members, such as Minerva, Remus, Kingsley, and Arthur. I want you to be one of the tutors. I **will** pair each of you with a student both for his lessons **and** your missions. You will be their instructors and it would result in a training of sorts, helping them both with their NEWTS studies and with getting better acquainted with the running of the Order."

"I see. And to whom, pray tell, **would **I be paired with?" asked Severus quietly, feeling nearly livid at this turn of events.

"Miss Davoren. And before you start complaining, think about it. She's the logical option," Dumbledore added with a raised hand to stop Severus' retort momentarily.

"The logical option is it now?" asked the Potions Master, barely restraining himself.

Even now, when it was all over, the Headmaster was still playing with the facts to suit his purposes. No matter that it was always for the greater good, it hurt the same. "Would you care to explain that?" said the irate Potions Master.

"Severus, I'm going to be frank with you in this. I remember clearly our last conversation about the girl. Back then you became enraged with my assumptions and I recognise I may have overreacted but… you surely understand that at that time we couldn't allow the possibility of something… unexpected happening."

Before the dangerous glint in the Potions Master's eyes could turn into words, the older man leaned slightly over the table and infused his words with an authoritarian tone. "And I want you to acknowledge this, Severus, because we both know in one way or another, that girl had come closer to you in a few months than any of the Order members or fellow teachers in nearly nineteen years."

At these words the Potions Master visibly deflated in his armchair and looked away from the Headmaster's piercing eyes.

"Well, even if that were ever true, all this is now well in the past. And you know I would never–." The words failed him and he let a hand roam through his hair. "Anyway, what's the point of being again exposed to 'the unexpected', as you called it?" he finally said, regaining some of his usual snide tone.

Albus observed these reactions closely, feeling somewhat reassured of his decision, and let Severus' tone slip past.

"As I have already told you, she **is** the most logical option to be paired with you. You both have the same "areas of expertise", one could say. I truly think she will be more than apt with what I need you to do. Besides - and this can't be said of any of the others - it has been proven you are able to work together…"

"Enough nonsense, Albus! Yes, the girl is brilliant at Legilimency but this is preposterous! How can you even think of giving her - any of them - serious Order missions, MY Order missions? It would be utter foolishness! It is way too dangerous for any of them. For Merlin's sake, they are little more than children!"

"Stop deluding yourself, Severus! They are no longer children. They have fought a war and they have lost people they loved. They have acted, for years now, as fully-grown adults. No matter how difficult it may be for us to conciliate the children we knew and the adults they became. It always happens, and these particular 'children' have been forced to grow up sooner rather than later because of the war. One would think that you especially would have noticed that fact…"

"That was uncalled for, Albus." Severus glared challengingly and, after a pause, continued more calmly "I know they have been forced to act as adults but we are talking about chasing Death Eaters, the Death Eaters capable enough to have disappeared without a trace. Bring them to Hogwarts. There should be enough material here ready to be spelled or curse-broken. **That** would be training. If they are with us - if she is with me… There is a great risk, Albus. You know there will be casualties if you proceed with this nonsense."

"I see the danger, Severus, but we do need them and, as I have said, they are more than able to cope with the missions I intend to give them. Besides, only Miss Davoren and Mr. Potter would be in missions such as 'chasing Death Eaters'. You know they are very skilled. They would, undoubtedly, be a bonus to the Order," Dumbledore said with finality. They stared each other for a moment.

"Fine. If you want to risk their lives so irresponsibly, it's fine by me," barked Severus. "But I would rather work alone. I don't want to be burdened with a novice. I don't want to deal with her – with anyone, for that matter - on a daily basis. What about Lupin? Tonks?"

"They have their own assignments. Besides, neither of them are a Legilimens. That's another reason why I need you two paired together, I want you both to train in Legilimency. You will be an extremely effective pair of 'hunters', or 'chasers', as you wish to call it," Dumbledore said stressing its importance.

Confronted by the Headmaster's determination, Severus deflated again. Visibly downcast, he ran his hand through his hair once more and decided to play his last card and show his main fears.

"But Albus… what if it happens again? What if she gets close again? It's still a dangerous situation. It will complicate matters. I will react badly to this and we will end up making each other's lives hell. I don't understand why you would want to put me through this once again."

"Severus… I know I have hurt you in the past because of my decisions. Believe me; it hasn't been easy for me either because I've come to think of you as a son. But even though there are still things to be done, you can now go on with your life and I think that, perhaps, she could help you one way or another to open up." This made the Potions Master rise suddenly from his seat, losing all the self control he had held during the meeting.

"So that's it! That is your true motive..!"

"No, Severus, that's just a poin…"

"Enough, Albus! I won't let you burden her with me - with this - to ease your conscience about me. I'm tired of your meddling. I don't want it and I most certainly don't need it! You wanted my opinion, you have it. Now I'm asking this of you; drop this idiocy and don't put the both of us at risk."

With that, he turned around and left the office uttering an angered 'Goodnight, Headmaster.'

Albus watched his retreat with sad eyes, the shadows of all the doubts and remorse lurking behind them, to eventually decide and with a new determination start writing letters to five ex-students and five Order members.

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::

Severus strode the deserted corridors all the way to the dungeons and only when he had finally stopped in front of his chambers, did he realise that he was trembling out of rage and weakness. _How could he?_ _How dare he interfere in that? Damn Albus and all his plans! I was at peace with the world now, of course I still have some issues but… how can he throw me into chaos again? _He punched the wall next to the tapestry that hid the entrance of his quarters so hard he drew blood. The sudden pain acted as a channel of his ire and he was able then to focus in his magical signature and pass through the tapestry and into his living room. Once there, he took a vial of pain reliever for his increasingly aching head, neck and shoulders from a cupboard and seated himself in the armchair by the window, where he stayed watching the sunset and the night skies for hours, lost in his turbulent thoughts. Eventually, he felt asleep, having managed to almost convince himself of an unlikely change of mind from Albus Dumbledore. Almost was the key word.

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::

The next days for Severus Snape were spent between Spinner's End and his Hogwarts quarters, successfully evading Albus Dumbledore. He wanted to make a point of his position, stating clearly his distaste. He had tried to put the topic out of his mind, immersing himself in the removal of his things to Spinner's End to avoid a further emergency move because of the building work. It was nearly lunchtime and the last boxes were already packed. With a last longing glance at what he had always considered 'home', he went through the tapestry and an ancient passage before Dissaparating to his childhood house.

Spinner's End was as creepy and neglected as it always had been, at least as long as he remembered, so he didn't give it much thought and quickly entered his house. The already dusty living room seemed even more untidy because of the large amount of boxes scattered about. _And this was just half of them. _The other half were left in his parents' old bedroom or in the attic. He had a most needed shower, lathering profusely both the body and hair to clean the dust accumulated from the morning activities and went to his bedroom to look for something to wear. When he opened his old wardrobe he felt a sudden wave of melancholy, seeing his Muggle clothes. The last time he had used them he was seventeen. Probably shortly before taking the dark mark, because he hadn't worn anything Muggle ever since. At that time he had already become disgusted with everything 'Muggle-ish', due to his abusive Muggle father and the influence of some of his Pure-blood acquaintances. It was years later when he regained his true thoughts about it, but at that time he already had a façade to portray. But now… now, who was going to stop him? With a last glance towards his customary black robes -_enough of that for the moment - _he summoned his wand and within five minutes he had a plain, black t-shirt and a pair of jeans adjusted to his current size. Not that his body had changed noticeably since then. The blandness of his youth had helped him become slim with wiry muscles, and his shoulders felt wider, somehow, but he was still skinny, and now, just after the war, his face looked gaunt. On the other hand, he was gaining weight and without the burden of his spying he seemed to exude power. He put on the boots and after taking all the emergency Muggle money he had concealed for years in his bedroom, he left the house with a pop, apparating to London.

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::

After a quick lunch in an Italian restaurant, he spent the first half of the afternoon just walking through the city, amazed at the new developments. The rest of his free time passed, by window-shopping and, finally, buying a wide range of Muggle clothes and books, deciding he needed to make amends with this part of his life. Exhausted, he came back to Spinner's End, having another shower. When he went out of the bathroom and into his bedroom his eyes darted between his new acquisitions and his conservative wizard robes. Once again in this quandary, he eventually decided to wear the safer, customary attire, thinking he might need to feel comfortable and look imposing because of some of the possible developments of the night, but fervently wishing he wouldn't. Once dressed in his black robes, he promptly Apparated to Grimmauld Place to attend the Order meeting.

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::

When Severus Snape entered the house, it was to hear hurried footsteps and young laughter coming from above and realized with a pang that she was surely upstairs. He hadn't seen her in two weeks, since she had come to visit him in St. Mungo's. He had shunned her from the room the moment he had woken up and realized it was really her who was by the bed table. He hadn't wanted anyone to see him in that vulnerable state, much less her, and that was the first thing he had demanded from St Mungo's the moment he had woken up. How she had managed to convince the aurors and fool the Mediwizards – or vice versa -, he didn't know. He noticed at that moment, he had been staring at the bottom of the stairs and with a shake of his head, he turned and entered through the door that leaded to the meeting room.

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Arthur, Molly and Bill Weasley were already seated around the table, chatting animatedly even though all of their expressions had noticeable marks of sadness.

"Severus! Glad to see you at last. I had hoped you would come before now. I was just leaving…" said a pale Molly Weasley, who was still devastated because of the illness of Charlie and Percy's loss, while hugging him. He, in turn patted her back affectionately, even though he hadn't completely gotten used to her affection yet.

"I'm sorry about your loss. I truly am," he replied, gravely.

She nodded and gave him a weak smile before turning to leave towards St. Mungo's, where Charlie still rested. With a nod to Lupin and Bill and a shake of hands with Mr. Weasley he took a seat next to Minerva McGonagall, who put her hand on his and squeezed it with a small smile. She, Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore were the only people who dared/cared and he allowed having physical contact with him. At that moment Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived, and Dumbledore, seeing all of them where now here, rose from his seat and started the meeting.

"Dear friends. Thank you for coming. As I told you in my letters, I think we have to re-organize the Order and our roles in it to better suit the current situation. Voldemort is gone, but now we have to deal with the consequences. As you may have deduced, at the moment there are three main points of interest for us: Hogwarts, the Ministry and the remaining Voldemort's followers, and so, I want the Order divided in three groups. The first of them, and the largest one would be working at Hogwarts, where we have to rebuild both the structure and the complex net of ancient enchantments and protective shields. I am going to be personally involved in these labours and I am counting on you to help supervise this with Minerva, Arthur and Bill, who have already shown their interest in the Castle's fate." At this the three nodded their agreement receiving a grateful nod from Albus in return, who continued.

"The second group is the one infiltrated within the Ministry. Well, maybe 'infiltrated' is not quite the word because, as you know, most of our members have been uncovered. But still, we are a strong group and can give much needed pressure. At the moment that isn't as important as it was, but it is fundamental for us to have first-hand information, and a means of search and access to the archives. To this I count with you, Kingsley to organize and supervise the other Order members immersed into the Ministry. And of course, with you too, Arthur, when you decide to reincorporate to your job." Arthur nodded again, while Kingsley, new Head of Aurors, vocalized his response.

"Of course you can count on me and I'm sure I am talking for the rest of the 'infiltrates'. But, why aren't they here? Why there are so few of us today?"

"Patience, Kingsley. I am getting at that." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "With that there is just one more group left. We all know most of the identities of the remaining Death Eaters, but there are innumerable hidden followers, who may or may not be a menace. The two last groups should work together to find his hidden followers and investigate their true motivations to support Voldemort. In addition, the third group will be the responsible of follow the trace of disappeared Death Eaters… and werewolves." With that last remark all eyes flicked to Lupin, then to Bill, who were listening with a fierce determination etched in their features.

"As you both may guess, Remus, Severus, you are included in this last group and you will lead the investigations for these purposes," Dumbledore said and made a pause before continue. "I know our objectives are ambitious, but if we don't propose them, no one will." He made another pause, this one a little longer, to let his words sink. "Now, I am going to answer your previous question, Kingsley. I have summoned you today because I have conceived a project to make the most of our resources. We have been greatly decimated and I think we need to employ the potential of the youngest members who have proven themselves to be capable enough to face problematic situations. I have ideated a way to improve the abilities of some of these students to face the NEWTs they will be taking in October and to be useful to the Order at the same time." His eyes were darting between all the Order members in turn, reassuring them and watching their reactions closely "I want each of you to take under your 'care' one of these students both for their formation and your assignments." The reactions for this were divided. While McGonagall and Kingsley looked slightly interested, Lupin and Arthur Weasley had furrowed their brows in concern.

"Of course I have taken into account the abilities they have excelled in and their personal interests to pair them with you and make successful matches. However, if any of you have any suggestions or problems with the pairings or the project, they are open for discussion." With that Severus snorted, though some expressions relaxed a bit. The Potions Master became tenser with each passing moment under the concerned gaze of Minerva McGonagall: '_He's going to do it, he's going to do it…' _his mind was chanting. And he did it.

"The pairs are Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy with Minerva, Arthur, Bill and myself working at Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley with Kingsley, I think he would prove himself a great strategist and a skilled fighter if necessary, although I want you to instruct him especially in the ways of the Ministry." Kingsley nodded his agreement.

"Finally, Harry Potter with Remus, and, although I have taken into account your opinion on the matter, Severus, your partner is Ariadne Davoren."

Here it went. Severus glared mutinously for a moment at Albus Dumbledore and without further ado, he rose suddenly from his seat making his chair crash into the wall and strode furiously towards the door.

"Severus!" called Albus. "Be reasonabl…"

"No, Albus. The other day I was reasonable. It is you who isn't being reasonable here. You have heard all I have to say on the matter and even now you insist in this foolishness. Fine. I see my judgment is of no value to you, so I just want to tell you one more thing: I've warned you. Remember it, Albus, when something happens, because it will."

And with that ill-fated omen, he crossed the door that had opened before him in a spontaneous bout of magic and departed Grimmauld Place unceremoniously, leaving a dumbfounded gathering behind.

Albus Dumbledore watched Severus Snape's furious retreat for the second time in as many days with mixed feelings of doubt, remorse and, eventually, determination.

Meanwhile, a worried-looking Lupin was the quickest regaining his wits and was ready to confront Albus.

"Even though I am not as fatalist as Severus… I do believe it would be an irresponsibility to expose the children to such risks. I think they at least should be banned from 'the third group' missions. They are far too dangerous for those so inexperienced," Remus said, with an energetic nod from Arthur.

"You too are underestimating them. They are no longer children. They have fought a war and precisely the two of them who would be immersed in those kind of missions are as skilled as most of the Order members, maybe even more," replied Dumbledore. Lupin shook his head.

"We are talking about Werewolves and cornered Death Eaters. The results might be worst than death. I don't want any of them in that danger, not after all they have gone through. They are still entirely too young," said Arthur Weasley.

"I can understand your concern. I know you feel strongly towards them, but they have grown to become extraordinary young people, and they too would want an active participation in the Order," Dumbledore retorted gently "They will, however, have the last word about it, being completely aware of the risk and the other options," he added with finality.

Lupin nodded, with a defeated sigh, and leaned back in his chair with an increasingly turbulent expression.

After that, the meeting diverted to the explaining of the different courses of action and some of the specific assignments for each of them, thought most of them couldn't ease the wave of apprehension that had come over them. The Order was moving once again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposition

Ariadne Davoren was in mid-race with Harry Potter towards the door of the reading room when she heard the sound of the front door opening. _It must be him, _she thought reflexively but quickly discarded the thought because of a sudden pain in her knee followed by a spectacular fall. This provoked riots of laughter from her and her friends. Even Ron let them hear his unmistakable laughter, rare since his family tragedy.

"All right there?" asked a slightly concerned Harry.

"Of course! What else?" smiled Ariadne "But don't think you will win so easily next time, when this stupid piece of furniture is no longer your ally!" replied while standing up and sending a mocking glare towards the offending cupboard.

"Do we go inside? I want to start right away…and this is heavy, you know?" said Ginny carrying a big brown box.

"Let me," said Harry, rushing to take the box and entering the room.

Ariadne then took Hermione's similar looking box and they all then went inside, thought she couldn't help but glance briefly towards the stairs that went to the hall. After two depressing weeks of healing, taking care of the injured, and assimilating the terrible losses, they had decided to start moving again. The first step would be reorganising, and in some cases, redecorating the Blacks' house. However, even immersed in this wave of energy and activeness, it was still painfully obvious that something wasn't quite right. Although they always carried their wands with them and employed them when necessary, they had somehow reached the unspoken agreement to not use them for things that could be done without them, as though they were wary or tired of magic. Besides, doubts about their future were lurking permanently at the back of their minds.

Until the demise of the Dark Lord, it had seemed for them that nearly all their actions were somehow influenced by the war. They were all focused towards the very same goal. But now they no longer had a mission, an end in mind. It was the time for them to truly decide about their future, which was previously determined by the war, was now vague, and they were at a loss. In addition to that, they were all now plagued with sadness for the losses, thought they were carrying their burdens in very different ways. Ron seemed at first the most afflicted, but now he was tentatively regaining his previous self. Harry, on the other hand put on a brave face whenever someone was present, but when alone he fell apart. It was heartbreaking for Ariadne the first time she witnessed her best friend so utterly broken. Ginny was coping with the losses similarly to Harry for the most part; it was just that she let the others be with her during her worst as well as her best.

Hermione and Ariadne had realised soon enough that they must be there, supporting the others because of their ability to remain calm and be the soothing presences amongst them. But this was wearing them down, especially Ariadne, because Hermione had Ron, and Harry and Ginny had each other… but she felt more and more alone with the pass of time. It wasn't that her friends didn't count on her but they didn't realise her façade was as frail as theirs, even being her always the strongest-looking.

_But why didn't they notice it…? Don't follow that path! __It's just me being selfish. But… what if I'm becoming a nuisance…? No, enough of that! They will always be there for me. They wouldn't push me away. Never. Unlike him._

Her face formed a frown. She would always remember that day. It had been one Friday night nearly five months ago. It had been a hard session for both of them. After months of training and preparation it had been the first – and last - time they had had a duel. They had fought for nearly two hours trying to break into the other's mind while protecting their own. She could recall perfectly how the tiredness he felt had been only betrayed by the lines around his eyes and the languor of his movements while bringing her customary cup of chocolate. The warm light of the fire had made his features less daunting, and the scene had taken an air of intimacy, not unlike all their post-lessons times. She had smiled gratefully and one of the corners of his mouth had lifted fractionally. She cherished those tiny smiles, maybe because it was one of the little things that actually assured her she was welcome around him. Of course, he had been treating her exceptionally well for months – taking into account who we are talking about - _but politeness didn't necessary mean he enjoyed the extra time we spent together! _

It reminded her of her all-time present insecurity. That was the main problem of dealing with Severus Snape: you never knew what he would be thinking. Most of the time she had thought she was tolerable for him, and sometimes she had seemed welcomed but after that day…

She hadn't understood what had changed that night or what development she truly had expected from their 'friendship'. _I overstepped my bounds. Surely, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. It was a teacher's quarters, __**his**__ quarters… _but still, his reaction had been completely surprising. He had woken her up with a cold and authoritarian 'Miss Davoren', followed by an icy request – _order _- to leave his chambers immediately. His eyes had been hard and had lost all their warmth. His stance had been stiff, as though he had been ready to fight and was restraining himself. She had already seen this posture, and he had been thoroughly enraged at the time. After that, there hadn't been more Legilimency lessons.

_Maybe he was just waiti__ng for an excuse to get rid of me… but why such contempt?_

She shrugged off the uneasy feeling and focused on the present, where Harry and Ron were taking the magazines out of the boxes while Hermione and Ginny were already leafing through one of them. They were Hermione's mother's collection, and she thought it might be a good way to start taking ideas for the redecoration. They had already established 'the reading room' as headquarters, mainly because it was one of the only rooms they liked as it was. Though noticeably smaller than the ballroom downstairs, that room had always appealed Ariadne and Harry since their moving because of the sense of hominess that emanated from it. There was a large sofa and two armchairs facing the fire, surrounded by bookcases full of tomes, and heavy dark purple velvet curtains gave a cosy feeling to the room, mostly used as a reading point for some of the inhabitants or a place for an occasional nightcap after the Order meetings.

In fact, it was just there when he was taking said nightcap when she had first had a glimpse of the real Snape. About eight months after the beginning of their Legilimency lessons, she had entered the reading room in her pyjamas, intending to spend some quiet time reading after a most tiring day before going to bed. She had found him in her favourite armchair, sipping some golden liquor with a book on his lap. She had started to retreat trying not to disturb him but…

"If you are about to celebrate a little pyjama party with your friends and were looking for a suitable room, I recommend you to start thinking of another place. However, if you are going to simply read a book in silence, you can stay. Unless you find my mere presence absolutely unbearable, that is." He had ended baritone warning with a sneer, although he hadn't even looked at her.

Never the one to retreat from a challenge – she was a Gryffindor, after all -, she had looked at him steadily, picked a book and sat on the other armchair with determination.

"I'm staying, then"

He had looked up from his book and had given her a half amused, half curious glance before taking up his volume without another word. After about half an hour, he had finished his drink and seemed unusually at ease. After observing her for a few moments, he had spoken to her.

"Is this your usual routine before retiring for the evening?"

"Is your usual routine to interrupt people who are occupied, with such pompous expressions?" she had retorted, irritated by the interruption, but she immediately regretted it, seeing he had regained his cold demeanour and stiff posture.

"I apologise. It's just it has been a very long day and when I'm tired I tend to be rude. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that," she had said quickly and he had seemed to relax a little.

She had closed her book then and decided to make amends. After all, she had always respected him profoundly and he had seemed approachable that night. She remembered looking him straight in the eye and answering his question tentatively, afraid of his possible sharp retort after her slip.

"Yes, it is. I used to spend some time reading before going to bed, both here or in my room." Seeing he hadn't reacted badly, at least outwardly, she continued "What about you? Do you often come here to read… and drink?" She had ended with a small apologetic smile; it really hadn't been his fault that her day had been horrible. Ron and Hermione had had an argument and were sulking while Harry was moody because one of his investigation paths had just been closed.

After a pregnant pause, Severus Snape's reply had been pouring himself another glass of the golden liquid with a raised eyebrow and a challenging but nearly playful expression. The tense atmosphere dissipated after a moment.

"I'll take that for a 'yes'". She had smiled, fully relieved at his response.

"I don't usually indulge myself with drinking… but after some Order meetings I just find it necessary," he had replied with a smirk.

"Is it really that bad?" she had asked still playfully, but he had seemed to take her question seriously, had sobered and had turned his head towards the fire, the moving flames illuminating his face in a most mesmerising way.

"Sometimes it is," he had finally said in a muted tone before turning back to look at her with a strange expression in his eyes. They had stayed like that, just staring at each other for a few moments before he had stood up and exited the room with a soft 'Have a good night, Miss Davoren'. But in the instants she had been holding his gaze, she had ached for him and her heart had started to beat strongly, as if to warn her that something important was happening. For a moment all she had heard had been the nearly painful thud of her heart and all she had seen had been his occluded dark eyes. Ever since, her interest in him and her intention of getting to know more of the mysterious man had become a firm objective. Whatever it took was worth it just to feel like that again…

She shook her head once more. _What is the matter with me? He has been perfectly clear about his feelings for me this last five months: distaste at the top of the list. _Well, if she was honest, she could recall some disturbing moments in their 'relationship' - especially before **that **night - that could clearly unbalance her assessment but she had opted a long time ago to not try to figure anything out about him and let things unfold over time. She was very wary of wishful thinking.

"Ari? Are you ok?" Harry worriedly asked once more. He seemed to think all of them were on the brink of an emotional breakdown.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just rambling about something, as always." She smiled reassuringly. The cloud around Harry's amazing green eyes dissipated. He was already accustomed both of her mind-wandering moments and her extremely active ones and didn't gave either of them much thought. That is why he could never guess what was passing through his friend's mind. _Fortunately, _Ariadne thought, because even though since the revelation of Snape's motives to betray Lord Voldemort, Harry had profoundly respected Snape, though the loathing he had felt towards him all these years hasn't disappeared yet. _No, no matter how much he respected him, he wouldn't be the least bit happy to hear one of his best friends couldn't stop thinking about him. Well, maybe that 'couldn't stop' was a bit excessive... _But she had to acknowledge her thoughts have been directing themselves at him more than she cared to admit. _It isn't good. No good at all… But isn't this the time to start again?_

She jumped from her chair in reaction to that thought, startling Ron, who was beside her chair lazing about – he wasn't especially enthusiastic about 'redecorating', it sounded too much like a girl's thing - and with a quick apologetic smile, she immersed herself in their project, firmly intending not to waste another second thinking about the lost case Severus Snape was.

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::

That very night, after a noisy dinner – as were most of the meals at headquarters – they were told they were expected the next day at noon in the meeting room, much to Ginny's annoyance because she was being excluded from their activities once again.

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::

Ariadne didn't know what to expect of this meeting. She had seen the Headmaster once since the battle, but briefly, and he seemed the same as always, although maybe the weight of the time was beginning to show. _Or the weight of the injuries from the battle. _They had been greatly worried when he had been carried unconscious to St Mungo's, but his prompt release had reassured most of the Order members. However Ariadne was still wary. She was sure he had been injured enough to have at least a month of internment. _Gods, we had feared even for his life at first!_ She rather suspected something wasn't quite as it looked.

The end of the war had revealed some fairly useful pieces of information and had revealed more than one meaningful detail, for those keen enough to hear them. And if Ariadne had learned something from Severus Snape, it was that each piece of information should be taken into account because even if at the time it doesn't make sense, maybe in time it may fit in to a greater scheme of things. This way, and despite her profound affection for the old man, Ariadne Davoren reached the surprising conclusion that the Headmaster relied on deceit and false appearances nearly as much as the Potions Master himself, with the enemies as much as with the allies. That is why when she entered the room, the first thing she did was check up on the Headmaster and also why she was the only one who noticed that he hadn't stood up to greet them as was his custom before the war.

After the exchange of pleasantries and concerned questions they took a seat around the table, realising there were still two empty seats.

"Umm… Professor… are we expecting someone else?" Harry asked finally , whose face seemed to glow, as it always did whenever Dumbledore was present. Although Harry and Dumbledore had had their differences, to say Harry cared deeply for the Headmaster would be an understatement.

"Indeed we are…" Just then came the unmistakeable sound of the front door opening. "But if I'm not mistaken, they have just arrived" he continued cheerfully. A moment later, the door was opened and Neville Longbottom entered followed closely by Draco Malfoy.

"Hi guys! Headmaster," Neville said and bowed, while Draco only nodded before sitting beside Ariadne. He had ended up collaborating with them against his father's wishes. Now he was virtually alone although was slowly being accepted by the Order people. Ariadne was especially amiable with him, because she understood his position and didn't envy it at all; he'd had to betray his parents and all that he had firmly defended for the sake of 'doing the right thing', and obligation towards the family could be an extraordinary strong force. And on top of that, his supposed allies still despised him. So she smiled swiftly to him before returning her attention to the Headmaster.

"Welcome, my boys," replied Dumbledore. "Well, now that we are all here, I shall begin. As you have been already informed, you are to take your NEWT's next October." They all nodded, some more enthusiastically than others. "And as you have been actively involved in this war, I suppose you haven't had enough time to properly focus on your studies, am I right?" They nodded again. "I also remember all of you have showed interest in the Order of the Phoenix's functionality and some of you even requested to join it. Well, you may think that now there isn't much point in belonging to it, but there is in fact much to do and the Order is still working for that purpose. That is why I wanted to propose to you all, you would be joining in a way that would benefit both the Order missions and your studies." He made a pause to gauge the reactions, which wavered from openly eagerness to polite interest.

"In case you agree, I will pair each of you with a veteran Order member who would be your mentor and would instruct you both in the ways of the Order and in your academic subjects. You, in turn, are expected to help them in whatever way they deem appropriate in the ambition of their missions. I have already talked with veteran members of the Order and in general they are agreeable to go on with these arrangements if you decide it suits you. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger would be mainly helping with Hogwarts reconstruction, both structurally and magically. Mr. Weasley would be focused mainly in the ministry, as I've heard that would likely be your chosen career, while Mr Potter and Miss Davoren would be expected to help in missions such as researching and seeking out the hiding places of the remaining Death Eaters, though occasionally you might exchange positions." Excited glances were starting to be exchanged between the young people. "But before you agree or not, I want you to be fully aware of the situation," he said, his voice turning sober.

"Do bear in mind that belonging to the Order entails a great deal of responsibility and many personal risks. You will have to work hard and be ready to act whenever you are summoned. It definitely isn't a decision you should take carelessly." He paused once again and watched each of them carefully in turn. When his eyes pierced Ariadne's, she had to struggle to remain impassive, because those eyes clearly betrayed his façade. There was no trace left of the ever-present twinkle and there was a hint of something fragile in the previously powerful gaze. A flash of recognition passed through his face and she could swear he smiled minutely to himself, but then curtly nodded in her direction.

"Well. Do you have any questions?"

"Who will we be paired with? Is that already settled?" Draco Malfoy asked calmly.

"Yes it is. You and Mr. Longbottom are to be with Messrs. Weasley and myself as supervisors at Hogwarts, though you will also work closely with the other professors. Miss Granger is paired with Professor McGonagall, Mr. Weasley with Kingsley, Mr Potter with Remus and Miss Davoren with Professor Snape."

Ariadne gasped, almost inaudibly but at this Draco looked swiftly at her with a somewhat puzzled expression.

"You will have until the end of the week to think about it. I'll come back on Sunday, when I would like to hear your responses, and, depending on your decisions, make you official members, if that is your will, at the Order meeting scheduled on Monday evening. Have a good week," he ended once again cheerfully. They stood up to exit the room when he called with a meaningful look in his eyes "And Miss Davoren… remember discretion is sometimes our best ally." She nodded seriously and exited the room, while Harry, after looking at her questioningly, approached him and started a conversation. Ariadne felt a tug of her sleeve and when she turned she met Draco's eyes, who pointed her towards the ballroom instead of the kitchen, where the others were heading. She nodded once and entered said room without further comment. When the door closed behind her, she turned to face him.

"What's the matter?" she asked, intrigued. He gave her a calculating look before apparently deciding it was 'safe' relaxing his posture and easing himself into a chair, without the cold countenance he had previously kept.

"Nothing special, but I wanted to talk to you and as you have realised, no doubt, I'm not comfortable with them," he drawled, waving a hand towards the kitchen.

"And are you comfortable with me?" she replied raising her eyebrows.

"Let's just say that I'm not so uncomfortable with you." He half sneered-half smiled. "Not really. I know we are not best friends, but I consider you a person I can talk with. You know, we do get on well, don't we?" he continued managing to sound confident and insecure at the same time. She smiled slightly and he felt reassured.

"Mmm…. Perhaps we do.… Who would have guessed it?" she finally teased while leaning against the wall. He smiled. Although they had become polite to each other through the war and increasingly amiably, it was the first time they had acknowledged it. He cleared his voice and sobered.

"So… what do you think about it? You will join the Order, won't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I think we all will…" She hesitated for a moment, and then continued; she had a feeling that she could trust Draco with this. "But frankly, I'm a little wary about the way he had explained the situation. Specifically that 'in general'… it didn't sound good at all. I got the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling us." _And I have a fair idea about at least one person who surely was opposed to these arrangements…_

Draco watched her for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"To be honest, I myself had the very same impression… But I think I will join the Order anyway… It may ease some of the tension or at least help somehow to 'cleanse' my name, which it isn't quite as good as it used to be…" He trailed off, conceding this truth in exchange of her previous one. Ariadne shrugged uneasily; she agreed with Draco but wasn't about to tell him so anytime soon. After a little contemplative pause, he added focusing his gaze on her,

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

She nodded, glad of the change of topic and a little curious.

"Do you really hate him so much after all? I saw you flinch when Dumbledore told you your partner… He truly is a good man. He has done for us so much more than spying. He doesn't deserve your dislike." he said, ending with an edge of steel, ready for a confrontation if necessary.

"I know… Believe me I know." she said softly and diverted her gaze so he couldn't see the hurt look in her eyes. He started slightly; that wasn't the reply he was expecting.

"I know he had a façade to portrait and that he didn't truly have a choice. Above all, I respect him deeply. I certainly don't dislike him. What made me flinch is that I'm not sure it isn't the other way round, even taking into account his role…" She shrugged once again and smiled towards Draco "But don't pay it any mind… The Order is more important than our differences. We'll manage."

He watched her with considering expression once again, finally nodding in understanding. He tried lightening the mood while he stood and directed his steps towards the door.

"You know, sometimes I think the sorting hat got it wrong with you… You are far too perceptive to be a Gryffindor." She forced a smile at that; it had brought up some of her own doubts on the matter. However, as he was reaching the front door, she called to him.

"Hey, Draco, do you want to know a secret?" she asked playfully. He paused and turned with a raised eyebrow.

"If you absolutely have to tell me…" he drawled with a smile.

She rolled her eyes but sobered and responded with a hushed voice "The sorting hat did have the very same doubts." And just with that, she turned towards the kitchen without a second glance, leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy behind.

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::

Ariadne's predictions were fulfilled; on Sunday morning there were six new Order members to be.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

Monday morning came as a splendid augur for those inclined to believe in such things. The sky, which had been clouded ever since the battle, was of a spotless light blue and the sun was at last beginning to show why it was called the avenging orb. Its rays invaded the houses through the windows giving the rooms a bright new shade. It was the day, the day they were to join the Order of the Phoenix.

Ariadne woke up with the sensation of the first suns' rays of the morning warmly bathing her face. She stretched lazily and tucked herself into the sheets a little bit more before deftly opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. The bed and linens were clean, as was the mahogany desk, its matching chair, chest of drawer and wardrobe. But the vast shelves full of tomes, boxes and various devices and containers that nearly covered one of the walls had a thick layer of dust. _Possibly one of the previous owner's orders. Or a precaution. Few of the things over there seem innocuous... I probably should ask for help before I try to touch anything on that shelf._

It was the first night she had slept in her new bedroom, which was one of the rooms in which the sun could seldom act as a natural alarm clock, being the one it reached first. Since she moved to that house from the orphanage at the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, she had slept in one of the first floor rooms, gifted with higher ceilings and wider windows. But at the new distribution of the rooms, she had chosen this one specifically in spite of her friend's grimaces – it was Regulus' old bedroom after all – because of its obvious advantages, _even though they refuse to acknowledge them_.

Although the bedroom wasn't much bigger than the ones downstairs, taking into account that downstairs they used to have two beds per bedroom, it had its own bathroom - even though the actual bath was tiny compared to the one of the first floor – and a little balcony. Yes, it was true at the moment it did look a bit creepy with the flaking dark grey-green walls and the noticeable trace of its previous owner… but she was resolute to make the room hers.

After her parents' murder by the remaining Death Eaters ten months after the first demise of the Dark Lord, she was adopted by her maternal grandmother, a muggle, as her mother was one of them too, with whom she had lived until her death when Ariadne was four. she had then had to be transferred to the orphanage, since her paternal family, being proud purebloods, had repudiated her father because he was a 'blood traitor'. _Bunch of stiff fools, caged within their stupid prejudices,_ she thought angrily. And it had truly been all for naught because with the imprisonment for life of her remaining relatives at the end of the war, all their goods had fallen upon her, including a small cottage in the Highlands and some properties in Ireland, where her paternal family came from.

However, having Harry's offer – _more like a request_, she smiled to herself - to stay in Grimmauld Place and live all together at least for a year, she wasn't in a hurry to move to any of them; for the first time she fell she belonged to a family of sorts and felt at home in this place. In spite of that, it would be prudent for her to be aware of the state of her properties, so with a last lazy stretch she jumped up from the mahogany bed and took some jeans, an ample white blouse and a fine robe from one of her boxes – she hadn't unpacked yet, tonight was just proof she was perfectly able to sleep in the room despite her friends' omens - before directing her steps towards the first-floor bathroom; she truly wasn't about trying to use a toilet that hadn't been used for decades without precautions!

The kitchen was empty while she had breakfast - the inhabitants of the house weren't awake yet – so she washed her bowl manually while humming merrily to herself. But then her expression clouded with uncertainty; she didn't want to upset her friends, but it was time to start moving again, they were wizards after all, magic was their nature. With a sure movement of her wand, she summoned a sheet of parchment and a feather revelling in the swirl of magic that transpired from her body, wrote a brief note to her friends assuring them of her survival of the night in the bedroom, and with another flick, let the scroll hanging in the air with a magical red glow on it to be promptly noticed. _It is definitely the time to make them react._

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::

After a brief visit followed by an argument with her family's solicitor, who was reticent to let her check all the figures of incomings and outgoings from the properties, she left with more than 15 volumes of data about the family's affairs shrunken in her bag and three directions, two from Ireland and one from Scotland – he claimed to not have photographs from any of the houses. She had been seriously tempted at that point to put her Legilimency to good use, but had opted instead for a veiled threat about his possible demise as administrator, and things had gone smoothly ever since… he even offered to side-along her to the cottage in the Highlands.

They apparated to a small, rocky cliff, the powerful wind making her wish she had taken a more effective coat. The sea looked impressive from her perspective; the furious waves smashing against the rocks with thundering strength while some of the sun rays slipping though the thick grey clouds gave an ethereal glow to the whole scene. She was so awed at the image for a moment, that when she eventually turned around, she realised her solicitor was no longer in sight. She then had the first view of her propriety. The rocky and deserted terrain, covered with dark green moss, rose unevenly around a neglected path that ended in front of an equally neglected-looking stony cottage. _So that's why he consented in bringing me here… He thought I would be discouraged from my purpose if I found the properties lacking. _She snorted_. Pillock! _Well, what he couldn't figure is just how having lived most of one's life in an orphanage instead of being pampered in luxury mansions could change one's views about possession. And certainly the welcome picture had been most becoming… She squared her shoulders and directed her steps towards said building, arriving promptly and with decisiveness; she cast a ward-revealing spell.

For being owned by a pureblood family, the cottage showed to be ridiculously bad protected. Only a couple of muggle-repelling wards and a common anti-burglary shield, however strong, were all what protected the old building. _Better for me_. Ariadne thought while deactivating the protections. After a second positive check, she breathed deeply and pushed the heavy wooden door, which opened creaking.

"Lumos"

The revealed room surprised Ariadne. In spite of the outward appearance, the inside of the cottage was… 'cosy'. There wasn't another word for it. The walls of the room she was in were covered with dark red, heavy curtains, light cherry tree wood shelves with books and photographs and a big tapestry, hopefully with an anti-fire charm on it, as it was on the left of a huge fireplace. On its right, a cherry tree wooden door was half open, showing a glimpse of what seemed to be the kitchen, with the burners and a small table with four chairs. On her right a narrow wooden spiral staircase indicated there were both an upper floor and a basement. A massive sofa of the same colour as the curtains over a thick carpet completed the sight.

She opened the windows and let the air erase the dusty smell of the furniture and mounted the stairs…which in turn started moving themselves, causing her to squeak, then smile embarrassed, suddenly glad that there wasn't anyone else with her. It was true she was a joker, she had a good sense of humour (one couldn't be less than humorous, having been a close friend of the Weasley twins!) and wasn't afraid of making fun of herself on purpose… but she was terrified of being truly considered unworthy or worse... weak. That's why even thought she tried and liked being playful with her close friends, although she also had reflective periods, outside her close circle she was more of a quiet and formal person, being all business when necessary.

When the stairs finally reached the hall on the upper floor, she had already warmed considerably towards the house, and excitedly wanted to explore the rest of it. It turned out that the cottage had three bedrooms and a bathroom, equally agreeable though it was certain they hadn't been inhabited for years as the furniture were nearly empty. The basement however was more occupied. Cauldrons, cupboards, various artefacts and even a pair of brooms were pilled against the walls; pieces of cloth and a myriad of dried plants hung from the ceiling, covered with cobwebs. _Well, I suppose I don't have to organise everything today, do I?_ she thought stepping onto the stairs again – which seemed to sense whether the person wanted to rise or descend. _And I'd better be careful with this house, because for being so scarcely warded, the stairs are a complex piece of work…_

After about five or six hours checking carefully and cleaning each of the rooms of the upper floors, a tired but satisfied Ariadne got ready to cast her own concealment spells and protective wards. She stood in the middle of the living room, closed her eyes and focused on her magical signature, feeling the magic whirl inside and around her body to finally release it in a powerful enchantment, which bonded her with the house and would bend it to her will, while she wished to. It was an ancient spell, mostly unused at the time, as it was in the uncertain terrain between the magic of "Light" and what was considered the Dark Arts, but was also one of the charms that linked the Headmaster of Hogwarts to the Castle.

Ariadne didn't care for the common division of magic, in which some kind of spells and protective charms fell into dark magic just because they were relatively ancient or unknown; what is permissible for Hogwarts Headmaster should be also permissible for her. If she had learnt something from this war, it was that the world wasn't just black or white; she understood the necessity of certain actions, even if they are still wrong, for the sake of the greater good. Yes, she certainly believed some errors were necessary, and that was the main thing that kept her faith in the Headmaster. Though she had to admit, she was unsure about how to establish the limits of what was permissible and what was not. And that disturbed her deeply.

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::

"At last!" boomed Molly Weasley's voice when she entered the kitchen past four in the afternoon.

Ariadne flinched internally, but remained outwardly calm. Molly Weasley had practically adopted her, Harry and Hermione into her family for a few years. They, in turn, loved the woman as family but her worry for them had increased exponentially since the loss of Percy.

"Good afternoon, Molly," she greeted with a polite smile.

She wanted to make a point to the woman, who insisted in treating them as children she had to look after. It wasn't Ariadne's intention to make her feel out of place, but to be aware of the new order of things; they were adults and were about to start making their very own path.

Molly Weasley, apparently unsatisfied with her calm demeanour, as if nothing was amiss, put her hands on her hips and snorted. "'Good evening?' You disappear for the whole day without saying where are you going, and all you say is 'Good evening?'" Mrs. Weasley's shouts had alerted the other habitants of the house, who were – in Ginny and Harry's cases - poking their heads through the door with expressions of empathy.

"Molly, I'm no longer twelve and I haven't got to inform you of my whereabouts each and every time I go out," she said reasonably but firmly. "If you want to know, I have been seeing my family solicitor and arranging one of my proprieties."

"But… why have you done it alone? You should have told Arthur and he would have accompanied you to talk with the solicitor. You should have left it to him because he knows how to handle such…"

"I **know** how to handle such things, Molly. Although I appreciate your offer." She cut in, leaving a gobsmacked Molly Weasley. "I know I can count on Arthur and you but as I have already told you, I'm no longer twelve, Molly." She ended softly, trying to smooth the quick hurt look that passed through the older woman features.

But it seemed too late. Molly Weasley composed her expression and without another word turned swiftly towards the kitchen. Ariadne sighed and looked warily towards her friends. Ginny gave her a look and ran after her mother. Ron was dead serious, as was Harry, who climbed the stairs murderously, while Hermione seemed uncomfortable.

"Look, guys… I reckon maybe I've been too hard but… I think it's time for her to react, to realise we are no longer children to be pampered, no longer her obligation. Ron, believe me I didn't want to hurt her but.."

"I know. I understand." He nodded gravely. "She will come to terms with it, I'm sure. It's just... I think this is her way of dealing with the situation."

Ariadne nodded once and sighed while Ron exited the room after Harry. After a pregnant pause, Hermione redirected her attention.

"Ari, you should go and prepare yourself. Tonight we're joining the Order. The meeting is scheduled at eight"

"I know... Hermione, I messed it up, didn't I? I truly didn't want to distress her..."

"Don't worry too much, Ari. I think you could have been more sensitive about it but you have made a point which needed to be made. It really was starting to wear me down, all that mollycoddling," Hermione assured her but then bit her lip. "Just try to talk to Harry. You've seen how he reacted."

Ariadne nodded gravely, cursing her lack of subtlety. She was supposed to be half Slytherin, so where was that Slytherin subtlety when it was needed? Then, Hermione seemed to perk up, took Ariadne's arm and dragged her towards the stairs,

"So tell me... how was your first night in the bedroom? And your house? How is it? Where is it? I can't believe I already have two friends with their own house..."

Ariadne let a small smile reach her eyes although she wasn't at all fooled by her obvious attempt to cheer her up and started telling her all about her horrid solicitor.

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::

Later that afternoon, after a shower and a change from muggle clothes into robes, she sought Harry to try to make amends and found him in the Master's bedroom. He was placing the robe on the bed he was wearing to the meeting, when she opened the door, which was ajar. The closed look that set in his face told Ariadne all she needed to know about his friend's mood towards her. She sighed.

"Harry... can I speak with you for a moment?"

"You can speak all you want," he said with all the indifference he could muster.

"You know what I mean... will you listen to me? Please?" she said with a hopeful edge to her voice. It was his turn to sigh.

"Look, Ari, I understand your position but... honestly, after all they - she has done for us and what she's going through, I think what you did was downright mean," he said, eventually locking eyes with her.

"I know I should have been less brusque..."

"You shouldn't have been brusque at all." He corrected.

"You're right; I shouldn't have been brusque at all... but I had to say something. I was starting to feel overwhelmed. I needed to breathe. I know, I know it's no excuse for talking that way..." She halted Harry, who started to talk. "But even if my words weren't the most appropriate, I think she needed to know it." She ended with finality and watched Harry with mixed feelings of sadness, wariness and resolve.

He, in turn, gazed at her for a while before running a hand through his hair and flopping down on the bed.

"Maybe you're right, but you have to realise she worries about you. And now more than ever, with Percy and Fred dead and Ron entering the Order with us... I didn't like what you did. You hurt her, you know?"

"I do. Believe me I'm sorry for that," she said softly, and she meant it.

Molly had always treated her as a part of the family, especially ever since she discovered Ariadne was an orphan. Harry seemed to consider her response for a moment and then nodded slowly. Without another word, he stood up, went to her and held her tightly for a few moments, hearing her relieved exhalation.

Harry and Ariadne had always been close friends and confidents of each other because of their rare affinity and ability to understand each other, even if they sometimes had opposite points of view. Although Hermione and Ginny were her official board of confidents, there were things she only was able to talk with Harry.

"Let's talk no more about it, alright?"

She nodded emphatically, making him chuckle before growing serious again."But I think you should apologise to her or something"

"I will find her now. You'd better put your clothes on," she said eyeing pointedly the robes on the bed "dinner is in fifteen minutes and I don't think you will have spare time afterwards to change."

"Don't worry; I'll be downstairs on time." He rolled his eyes comically while Ariadne huffed.

"See you in the kitchen," she said smiling while closing the door.

He stared at the door for a few seconds, lost in thought before shaking his head and picking his clothes. Even though the pressure of having to hunt Horcruxes and kill Voldemort had been lifted and they were noticeably more relaxed than in previous months, they all were going through a rough time. They felt that the atmosphere in the house – which they hadn't left since they'd been released from St Mungo's - was somehow fragile, and for weeks they had been extremely polite with each other, figuratively tiptoeing around each other to avoid hurting such tender feelings. They had been slightly alarmed at seeing her floating note that morning, and it had shocked him to realise how that simple display of magic – previously common – had felt so foreign for a moment. Harry sighed heavily once more. Maybe she was right after all. Maybe it was time to react.

::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::

Meanwhile Ariadne had gone down the steps towards the kitchen - where Molly was likely to be cooking dinner - one by one. Upon hearing the expected sounds of pots and dishes being moved, she squared her shoulders and pushed the door open.

"Molly?"

The woman seemed to freeze for a second, and then started washing again as if nothing was amiss.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry about the way I talked to you earlier. I was rude."

"Oh, don't worry about that. It was none of my business; after all I'm not your mother, not even a relative," she said without turning and with a too-much light tone that broke in the end. Ariadne then approached her and put a hand over her right shoulder to turn her around slowly. That made possible for Ariadne to see a tear falling on her cheek.

"Molly..." she said quietly, "you know you and Arthur have been more like parents to me than anyone else in my life. It is just... that I feel that I have to follow my own path and there are some things I need to do alone." Ariadne's eyes began to water while the older woman was weeping softly.

"I know all of you are of age, and I know you are capable to go out on your own... but I'm scared. You are now joining the Order, putting yourselves in danger again..." She started to shake and Ariadne embraced her instinctively, feeling comforted herself.

"Shh. You aren't going to get rid of us that easily," Ariadne said with a slight tremor in her voice, as she was close to tears herself, making Molly chuckle slightly. It wasn't fair. Arthur and Molly of all people didn't deserve to lose two sons. "We will be careful. I promise," she whispered firmly.

After a few moments, the two women parted and as a further reassuring gesture they both, together, finished the dinner preparations.


End file.
